


漆原：鸣海哥，吹口哨是什么意思-七十二疑冢

by 72yizhong



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72yizhong/pseuds/72yizhong
Kudos: 1





	漆原：鸣海哥，吹口哨是什么意思-七十二疑冢

漆原：鸣海哥，吹口哨是什么意思-七十二疑冢

[](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/)

#  [七十二疑冢](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/)

LESS is MORE.  
过激戌亥厨  
北极种太阳  
Fgo 咕哒玛修   
SA转移子博  
  
平均一个月产出达不到十篇以上，没有为自己cp贡献过300tag以上的弱鸡不要妄图和👴🏻对狙，谢谢

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/suspected-burial)
  * [投稿](https://www.lofter.com/contribute/suspected-burial/new)
  * [归档](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/view)
  * [栗受](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A0%97%E5%8F%97)
  * [南戌](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8D%97%E6%88%8C)
  * [金枪](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E9%87%91%E6%9E%AA)
  * [胡霍](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E8%83%A1%E9%9C%8D)



© [七十二疑冢](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/)  
Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


漆原：鸣海哥，吹口哨是什么意思？

鸣海：怎么了？有人冲你吹口哨？

漆原：（点头）

鸣海：是想找你打架的意思哦。

  
2018-11-29  
4  
69

[#鸣凌](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E9%B8%A3%E5%87%8C)

[#热血高校](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E7%83%AD%E8%A1%80%E9%AB%98%E6%A0%A1)

  
[上一篇](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/post/255235_12cbddba5)  
[下一篇](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/post/255235_12cbacb8d)  


评论 ( 4 )

热度 ( 69 )

  1. [](https://soldier86.lofter.com/) [斜月三星](https://soldier86.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://sfengruanyijiangshui.lofter.com/) [S风软一江水.🌌](https://sfengruanyijiangshui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://dongdou022.lofter.com/) [狸猫](https://dongdou022.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://dongdou022.lofter.com/) [狸猫](https://dongdou022.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://wutongku691.lofter.com/) [梧桐君](https://wutongku691.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://yiwushenghailiangbiekuan.lofter.com/) [一无生还两别宽](https://yiwushenghailiangbiekuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://yiwushenghailiangbiekuan.lofter.com/) [一无生还两别宽](https://yiwushenghailiangbiekuan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://sijiaotunjinshou020.lofter.com/) [四脚吞金兽 ★](https://sijiaotunjinshou020.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://acexiaoxiao60188.lofter.com/) [Ace笑笑](https://acexiaoxiao60188.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://lizhiyaozuobuliangdehaizhi.lofter.com/) [海王星](https://lizhiyaozuobuliangdehaizhi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://thenwhydididothat.lofter.com/) [槐序积素](https://thenwhydididothat.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://esther876.lofter.com/) [esther](https://esther876.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://jichen790.lofter.com/) [寄尘](https://jichen790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://no-iz.lofter.com/) [鹭雪客](https://no-iz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://no-iz.lofter.com/) [鹭雪客](https://no-iz.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://shitiantulong.lofter.com/) [双氧水](https://shitiantulong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://arlosocool.lofter.com/) [Arlo](https://arlosocool.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://miamilu.lofter.com/) [米啊米路](https://miamilu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://xwdzh118.lofter.com/) [✘XWDZH✘](https://xwdzh118.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://xwdzh118.lofter.com/) [✘XWDZH✘](https://xwdzh118.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://xuqing506.lofter.com/) [煦卿](https://xuqing506.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://xuqing506.lofter.com/) [煦卿](https://xuqing506.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://qingjing170.lofter.com/) [清净.](https://qingjing170.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://yi684959.lofter.com/) [骨娄](https://yi684959.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://yi684959.lofter.com/) [骨娄](https://yi684959.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://huifeidezhu028.lofter.com/) [神仙可爱孟鹤堂](https://huifeidezhu028.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://xiaoyemaoxiangliangjun.lofter.com/) [猝死专业户](https://xiaoyemaoxiangliangjun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://shiyeqiaozi.lofter.com/) [矢野乔子](https://shiyeqiaozi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://75560229.lofter.com/) [さかた ぎんとき](https://75560229.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://75560229.lofter.com/) [さかた ぎんとき](https://75560229.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://moyanmuqian.lofter.com/) [钟逸](https://moyanmuqian.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](https://moyanmuqian.lofter.com/) [钟逸](https://moyanmuqian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://daiyua780.lofter.com/) [北西的邶茜🔅](https://daiyua780.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://ivanwinter.lofter.com/) [何刈ி](https://ivanwinter.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://wangjinshucheng.lofter.com/) [望尽舒城](https://wangjinshucheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://wangjinshucheng.lofter.com/) [望尽舒城](https://wangjinshucheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://hundundawang.lofter.com/) [山上的小木屋](https://hundundawang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://hundundawang.lofter.com/) [山上的小木屋](https://hundundawang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  39. [](https://aichachaaihuangjiang.lofter.com/) [脸黑不是我的错](https://aichachaaihuangjiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://jiangzhoushusheng.lofter.com/) [沈南野](https://jiangzhoushusheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://leixue019.lofter.com/) [陌丄](https://leixue019.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://jiangzhoushusheng.lofter.com/) [沈南野](https://jiangzhoushusheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://elingtuisan377.lofter.com/) [emerald](https://elingtuisan377.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://ab2415885.lofter.com/) [秋风簌簌](https://ab2415885.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://84930688.lofter.com/) [(ノ=Д=)ノ┻━┻](https://84930688.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://84930688.lofter.com/) [(ノ=Д=)ノ┻━┻](https://84930688.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://hechuanfangwomendeguangyin.lofter.com/) [静澜](https://hechuanfangwomendeguangyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://shuowanlema.lofter.com/) [说完了吗.](https://shuowanlema.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://boseok-e.lofter.com/) [Траутвейн](https://boseok-e.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://didaladefasheng.lofter.com/) [坊屋春道的横须贺](https://didaladefasheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



  
  



End file.
